


Beneath Apparences

by Aquaria



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU Hunter/Informant Reid, Badass Dean Winchester, Badass Reid, Badass Sam Winchester, Brotherly Bonds, Dead!Diana Reid, Drug Use, Gen, John Winchester didn't die at the End of season 1, Mental Illness, Murder, Possessed!Tobias Hankle, Referenced Child Abuse, Reid spent his teenagehood with the Winchesters, Sam and Reid in danger, Sam struggling with his powers, Spencer is Sam and Dean's adoptive brother, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaria/pseuds/Aquaria
Summary: What if Tobias Hankel was actually possessed? When he suspects a demon could be implied in a series of murders, Spencer Reid calls Sam and Dean Winchester to help but what happens when both he and Sam get captured by Hankel and the demon? Dean will have to infiltrate Spencer's team and investigate while keeping his identity hidden.AU: Reid spent his teenagehood with the Winchesters and became a hunter/Informant
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan/Dean Winchester, Hints of Spencer Reid/Jo Harvelle, One-sided Tobias/Reid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is an idea I had a long time ago, and I started to write it, then dumped it, and forgot about it. Then I found it again and decided to give it a try after all! I hope you'll like it, it's my first Supernatural/Criminal Minds crossover.
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue, you're welcome to point out mistakes. 
> 
> Important: As I put in the Tags, John didn't die at the end of season 1.

When he had stepped on the first crime scene, Spencer Reid knew demons were involved in those murders. There was sulphur in the house, his teammates and the police noticed it but didn’t know like him what it meant, Hotch merely suggested it could be a part of the Unsub’s signature, but Spencer knew better.

_Sulphur means Demons_. Those were John Winchester’s words, and Reid could almost hear his voice right now.

A killer had called the police before slaughtering his first victims, and apparently he was working with two partners, one was called Raphael. He had left a verse from the bible on the crime scene. Then he posted on Social Media. Then he had done it again, he kidnapped a cheating wife after killing her lover, and the poor soul got devoured by dogs. The killer had called her Jezabel, quoting the Bible once more.

The case was already strange for his team, but Spencer was even more confused. The sulphur meant demons were here but the way those killers would act, like religious fanatics, was pretty much against their usual behaviors. During the phone call, a submissive and scared voice was talking, until another more dominant took over and spoke about someone named Raphael.

There was several possibilities: first, three demons were acting like religious murderers to play a sick game or it was just one demon doing as if there was three persons; second the scared voice really belonged to a human, meaning the demon was forcing that person to help him. Third there was no demon but a bunch of people who knew about demons (maybe crazy hunters) were trying to make that pass for the work of evil spawns. The last one didn’t sound right to him. Hunters could be fooled by those kinds of methods, but the police and FBI would still search for humans anyway and wouldn’t know the real meaning of sulphur, so it would be useless to do that.

Reid knew their profile wouldn’t be of much help this time, he would have to take care of that without their help. However it would be difficult, his team would notice any suspect activity from him. He couldn’t move freely here. Doing it alone would be way too complicated, thank God he didn’t have to be alone.

“Hotch, can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead,” mumbled the man, not looking up from his files.

“I need to get some fresh air, is that alright with you or do you need anything?”

This time Aaron did look up at him. “You’re okay?”

“Yeah, just...I don’t know, I think taking a walk out would do me some good.”

“Alright, that’s fine with me. Is there something you need to talk about?”

“It’s fine, don’t worry.”

He left, and Hotch didn’t ask any more questions, hoping he was right. It wasn’t so unusual for Spencer to take some breaks like this, to take some fresh air. Gideon, JJ, Emily and Morgan thought it was just a little antic which allowed Reid to freshen up that genius’s brain of his. But Aaron wondered if there was another reason. The two women murdered had long blond hair, just like Diana Reid. Spencer’s mother had been murdered too when he was only eleven. Her murderer hadn’t been found, and maybe bad memories were resurfacing. Sighing, he promised he would talk to Reid about it once the case would be over.

Hotch was far from the truth. Reid immediately went to the closest place where he could speak in peace and took out his phone. He called Sam first.

“ _Hey, Spencer? It’s been some times!_ ”

“Hey, I’m glad to hear you! How are you and Dean doing?”

“ _We’re okay, we just got out of a creepy job, but we’re whole. Also, Dad is hiding again._ ”

Spencer hoped John was fine, Last time the boys had seen him, they had a car accident, probably cause by that yellow-eyed demon they were tracking. They had survived and then John had got away from the boys, probably because he thought they were in danger around him. Yet none of the boys were ready to abandon the search for him. Spencer would give them and Bobby Singer as many information each time he would see something out of the ordinary. Among the hunter network, Reid was probably one of the most prized informant, but the bond between him, Sam and Dean was way deeper and stronger than that.

“I couldn’t find any traces of him. Is Dean doing better since the accident?”

“ _I’m fine, don’t worry, you can relax that super brain of yours_ ,” he heard Dean’s voice. “ _Do you have a job for us_?”

“Actually I do. There is something really weird, would you believe me if I told you there is a demon acting like a fanatic religious out there, quoting the Bible while killing his victims?”

“ _...Not really.”_ He heard both brother talk in unison and smiled.

When they had heard his story, both his brothers clearly knew they had to come. And it would be a good occasion to see him again. Reid was equally eager to have them around, they could be here by tomorrow. He eventually hung up and when he came back, JJ greeted him with some news.

“Hey, you’re coming with me. There is a potential witness, Tobias Hankel, we have to talk to him.”

“What did he saw?”

“Oh he was just walking his dogs around when he noticed something weird around the first victim’s house. He didn’t have much to say but you know, it doesn’t cost anything to check out.”

From the beginning he could say the guy’s behaviour was weird, he barely opened the door and eyed them as if they were threats, though neither he nor JJ looked threatening. When he said that his father didn’t want anyone in, Reid was quite stunned, wasn’t this guy old enough to act on his own? They finally decided to leave when Reid smelled something as the door closed, sending a little of the inner air toward him: sulphur. How the hell didn’t he notice sooner!

Jenifer was already heading to the car, Reid however walked around the house, just wanting to take a peek, hoping she wouldn’t notice. He approached a window discretely and took a look of the inside. He saw several computers and the man was looking at those.

“Spence?”

He jumped in fright as JJ called him. The man heard her too and turned around, and in a flash, Reid saw black eyes. No! Hankel disappeared from his sight, and that’s when JJ chose to appear at Spencer’s side.

“What’s that?” Asked she, seeing all the computers and how Hankle was suddenly gone. “Is this...”

Suddenly, Hankle was running out of the house and toward the barn, and both agents had seen him. Shit! He could see she had understood the guy was their Unsub, it was too late now to leave as if nothing was happening. He had to fight now, but he couldn’t do it with JJ around!

“That’s guy’s definitely not clear, we have to call for back-up!”

“No! Hum, I mean...we can get him ourselves, we’re two against one! Anyway there is no signal, they’ll eventually come looking for us, they know we’re here.”

“...Are you sure?”

“He is in the barn, come on!”

They ran toward it and crouched. Spencer didn’t know what to do exactly, she suggested to wait for the team but he couldn’t allow that, one teammate around was too much, he didn’t need the whole team! If only Dean and Sam were here...He had to get rid of her, splitting up was the best option, if he could send her away he would be able to move freely. It was a new situation to him; he had already confronted demons with his surrogate family but not alone, having to hide from a fellow agent. Well, he had to manage.

He heard someone running and saw briefly someone in the field, the demon had left the barn apparently. JJ didn’t saw this, so he knew what he had to do. That was his only hope.

“I know what we are going to do, we’ll split up, I’ll get the back of the barn, you’ll get the entrance, be prudent.”

With that, he left, he barely heard her protesting, he feigned to run to the barn’s back but in reality he fled immediately to the field. _Please JJ understand it’s for your own good_. He knew she wouldn’t understand and his team would say it was a very dangerous decision but he could handle a lecture from Gideon and Hotch. It was the best solution. Once in the field, he put his gun back in his holster. He had another gun at his ankle like Hotch but this one was loaded with salt bullet, perfect for demons and ghosts. He always had it in case, everyone thought he wanted to do like his boss but in reality it was a necessity. He also had a little bottle of holy water, he had taken one with him after seeing the sulphur for the first time. And of course there was this little cross around his neck.

He slowly walked, trying to locate the demon. He heard voices and frowned. One was strict and a little frightening but the other sounded scared and pitiful, he even heard sounds of blows…He approached a little more and saw only Tobias standing here, talking alone and hitting himself. The demon and his vessel had a ‘chat’.

“Why are you running from those demons boy?”

“They are FBI…”

“They are devils.”

“I don’t want to do this anymore!”

Sound of blow.

“The Lord summoned you to do this work.”

“I am sorry!”

It was a weird dialogue for demon and his vessel, but he didn’t have time to ponder over that. Reid wondered what he was going to do here. He had this gun and he knew the exorcist formula to send them back to hell but the demon wouldn’t let him win easily, it would have been better if he had the time to draw a trap for him on the ground but doing it in a field would be impossible.

As he was reflecting on it, he suddenly heard a distant yell then several gunshots which made his blood run cold. JJ! What happened to her?! Maybe there were other demons inside the barn, nothing said the one here was the only demon around!

Before he could process what was happening, he was suddenly lifted from the ground by an invisible force. The demon had heard him run! He was thrown on the ground hard and landed painfully on his back, his skull and back connecting with the soil. The corn stalk didn’t even smoothened his fall because the demon’s force was too powerful. He felt a little dizzy, his head was aching bad and when he opened his eyes, he saw Tobias Hankel towering over him. He looked scared and desperate.

“I tried to warn everyone!”

Reid couldn’t say if it was really the man or the demon acting like him, so he just raised his hands in a reassuring manner..

“Okay, okay…Try to calm down…”

Suddenly, his face changed, it contorted to become colder and merciless, even angry.

“Shoot him! Shoot him you weakling he is a sinner, a devil!”

Spencer frowned, that was weird: why was the demon talking like this? He had pronounced twice the word ‘devil’ as an insult, something quite impossible for a demon.

“I can’t,” moaned Tobias.

“I won’t tell you twice boy. Shoot. Him.”

Reid took a peak around to locate his gun; it was just beside him it didn’t fall far by chance. He quickly seized it, aimed for the man’s stomach and shot. The bullet hit him and the demon yelled in pain before falling on the ground.

Reid got up and was quite surprised to hear his phone rang but he couldn’t answer right now, whoever it could be. He the bottle of holy water, but with a wave of his arm, the demon who was still down sent him fly at some meters away. This time, Reid fell on his side and hit his head against something hard, maybe a rock. His face twisted in pain, he was half conscious. He knew the salt couldn’t really kill demons; however he thought it would be a little more efficient than this. Why didn’t it work properly? He didn’t have much time to think about this, because soon enough, the man was standing again and smirking in a sick way. He sent his foot against his temple and this time Reid fell into darkness.

When the team was here, they found a panicked JJ in the barn, but no Reid. The only thing they discovered was tracks of someone who got dragged in the field. The BAU understood their younger one got abducted and they immediately alerted the police to help them, but it was useless.

In the car, the demon was smirking, looking at his new catch. He knew who he was: this young man was Spencer Reid, the Winchester’s informant and third brother, and he had plans for him. For the three of them.


	2. The Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No reviews but some kudos, so I guess there is some hope for this story! Hope you'll like this chapter.

It was impossible for them to catch a breath.

Both Dean and Sam felt tired, they just had to ‘clean’ a haunted house, and though it was nothing new, it hadn’t been easy. And when they didn’t have a hunt, they would search for their dad. They didn’t know anymore if John was tracking the yellow-eyed demon, or if the demon was the one tracking him in reality.

And now it was Spencer who was alone with one of those hell-spawns around.

Sometimes it felt like they were in some quicksands: the more they would fight, the worst, it would get. Sam had a bad headache, at first he thought he was simply tired, but it intensified and he knew what it meant. He didn’t have any visions since some times now, but apparently it would start again. Dean was driving and Sam hoped he wouldn’t notice, his big brother already had enough to worry about, he didn’t need to know Sam was bothered by potential visions; of course his prayers weren’t answered.

“Hey Sammy are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Dean pretended to buy the lie but he knew him: Sam wasn’t alright. He hated that, and Dad wasn’t around! He knew John wanted to protect them from the demon, but they should have faced that thing together. Yet for now, they would have to stop searching for him.

He heard Sam’s breath itching, he seemed to relax, though. Maybe he was just worried about Spencer, though Reid was a few months older than he, Sammy had always treated him like a little brother. It was probably because he was happy to endorse such a role for once, or maybe because Reid was less experienced when it came to hunting and fighting. Anyway, he and Spencer always had a special bond, not only because they were the same age, but because they were nerdy, both had something against paternal authority (although Spencer didn’t show it as much as Sam). Funny enough, Dean had been the first to meet him.

_Strolling through the corridor of his new Highschool, Dean was looking at the girl in search of his next girlfriend. As usual, it wouldn’t last, but that was fine with him. He had to say he definitely liked Vegas, there were a lot of pretty girls, and a lot of ways to make money. One girl with dark hair checked him out and he decided she would be the one. He advanced toward her when he heard something crashing against the locker near him. He turned round and saw a young boy being held by a much bigger guy._

_“Look at this, still so clumsy you crash against lockers! Apparently being a fucking brainiac doesn’t help much.”_

_“Stop it!” The kid yelled. He was around Sam’s age. The guy was about to manhandle him again when Dean grabbed him roughly and pushed him away from the kid._

_“Hey, shitass, how about you bully someone your size?!”_

_People around started looking and the bully was agape. Dean was bigger than him, and obviously he wasn’t used to pick on bigger guys. The kid was watching them, stunned. The bully tried to punch Dean but he quickly and easily grabbed the guy’s arm and gave a hard punch to his stomach. The guy was bent in half and Dean grabbed him by the jacket and roughly sent him to crash against the lockers. The guy yelped and fell on the ground miserably, making people around laugh._

_“Not so tough, uh?”_

_He then turned to the kid with a proud smile: “What’s your name?”_

_“Spencer Reid! Thank you, it’s the first time someone helps me!”_

_“You’re welcome kiddo.”_

He certainly didn’t think he had saved a future family member back then. He had met Sam as well that day, Dean had picked up his little brother and allowed Spencer to hang around with them a bit. It was only a few days after that some fuckers from the football team and a bitch had decided to try to tie the kid naked on the football field. Dean had seen them dragging the boy and starting to tear off his clothes. He had been like crazy and though there were four guys against him, they were fucking cowards. Once they understood they had someone who could fight, they gave up, and Dean had just taken Spencer away. He could still remember how shaken the kid was, crying and trembling.

And ten days after that, his mother got killed by a werewolf, all that because John and Dean failed to protect her.

Diana Reid and her son had been targeted by the creature, he and Dad had managed to save them but the creature had escaped. Fearing it could eventually come back for his preys, the Winchesters had spent the rest of the day with Diana and Spencer. Dean and Sam were already acquainted with the boy, but it was that day they explained him who they really were. As for John, Dean remembered he had gotten along very well with Diana Reid, promising he would protect her and her son. But he had fulfilled that promise only half-way.

The beast had attacked them again, and it had been able to sneak on Diana Reid and wound her. John had killed the creature, but Spencer’s mom still succumbed.

His father having abandoned him, Spencer had ended up in foster care, but that family had been nightmarish. The Winchesters had felt too guilty to let the kid stay with that shitty foster family, and considering the bullies at his school, they knew he was even more vulnerable. Through some threats, John had made sure those fuckers would continue to pretend Spencer was with them when he would actually leave with the hunters.

At first, John intended to let Spencer live with one of his informant friends, that’s what he had told Dean, but finding someone willing to adopt a kid near his teens wasn’t easy. Bobby had been the most serious candidate but John had seen that his boys and the young orphan were getting closer and closer. Dean remembered how he had told his dad that after all, he could take care of both Sam and Spencer whenever John was gone.

_Take care of him._ That had been Diana’s last words to their dad as she was dying. And John had seemed to consider it was his role indeed.

“He’ll be fine. We taught him how to fight,” Dean reminded his brother.

“Yeah...I hope you’re right.”

Sam tried to relax and breath properly but nothing would do. And the nagging feeling that something would go wrong wouldn’t leave him. If that demon knew who Spencer was, then he would be in trouble. Sam was also scared for him, he tried to reassure himself thinking they would be able to meet him soon.

He gritted his teeth as the pain grew stronger and suddenly, it began: he saw a farm and then a cornfield. Spencer was in here, getting thrown away by an invisible force, then getting kicked in the head and dragged away by a man with black eyes. He saw police cars with their sirens on driving fast on the road and after that, he saw the one he considered as a third brother restrained on a chair the same possessed man pointing a gun at him…

“NO!”

Dean stopped the car, startled by Sam sudden yell.

“What the hell…”

“He will get caught! The demon is going to capture Spencer, I saw that, he even had a gun pointed at him!” Sam uttered in a trembling and hurried voice.

When he heard this, Dean grew pale and a shiver ran through his spine. He began to drive faster than earlier.

“Okay where is he right now?”

“In a farm, I saw it, maybe I can recognize it if we are close by.”

“You didn’t see anything better?”

“No I didn’t!”

Both of them were growing frantic, Sam cursed his damned powers for taunting him like this, he had seen the place but didn’t where it was and would he even recognize it if he saw it? It was dark outside! And it looked like a common farm! He could feel it was going to happen very soon; maybe it was happening right now. He took his phone and tried to call him, maybe he could warn him about the danger.

Dean looked at his brother, hoping like him that Spencer would answer. He called twice in vain and they knew it was a bad sign. It wasn’t like Reid to ignore a phone call, especially theirs.

“Dean…If this demon knows he is one of us…”

He didn’t finish his sentence, both of them knew what could happen if they didn’t hurry.

**O o O**

Reid woke up slowly, and the first thing he saw was the blinding light of a bulb. His face contorted in pain, his skull was feeling heavy and his whole body was numb. And there was this sensation, like he was gagging, suffocating. He had no pressure over his throat, no, it was that unbearable _smell_. What the hell was that? Something was burning, something animal...He knew too knew the smell of rotten flesh. He blinked several times, to protect his eyes and clear his head. He had received a blow, he was familiar with that sensation, it wasn’t the first time.

“Are you awake? They are gone.”

The voice surprised him, but his body couldn’t even flinch yet. Was it Tobias Hankle facing him, or the demon possessing him? His voice was very calm and serene, unlike the angry voice which had told Tobias to shoot him earlier.

“Who are they?” He asked in fear of the answer.

“It’s just me now.”

He had no black eyes for now but Reid felt in his guts that it was the demon. Yet he couldn’t help but ask, because his mind was begging for some answers. “And who are you?”

“They call me Raphael, but as you already guessed, it’s not exactly my name.”

The deadly calm look on the man’s face was chilling, he hated that. He took a deep breath and smelled sulphur and again that other disgusting smell he couldn’t identify. “What’s that?”

“They are burning fishes heart and guts, they believe it keeps the Devil away.” The demon explained.

“It’s not really efficient!” Spencer declared, grimacing once again because of the awful scent.

For the very first time, the serene face changed and a smirk appeared, creepier even than the deadly calm: “Oh, so right you are! But what can they do about it? They aren’t like you and your friends...”

Your friends? Did he meant the Hunters in general or was he talking about the Winchesters? He didn’t say anything, waiting for the demon to talk again.

“They believe you can see inside men’s minds,” his captor continued, his smirk slowly fading.

“It’s not true I study human behaviour,” the answer came out almost mechanically.

“Shh…It doesn’t interest me. _I_ can really read into human minds, though.”

The creature took an empty gun and showed him a bullet.

“They call it God’s will. Do you think they’re right? Do you think God will save you?”

He loaded the gun with the single bullet and Reid knew what was awaiting him. There was no way he could try to reason a demon, he had never tried it, but he was pretty sure profiling wouldn’t work much on them.

“You’re going to kill me or torture me first?” He wanted to sound brave but he was scared.

He didn’t answer anything, instead his eyes grew completely black and Reid trembled as the demon pressed the trigger. He closed his eyes, not able to watch. Nothing happened. Reid felt his courage grew stronger. Maybe...Who knew? Maybe God was indeed helping him? He looked up at the demon.

“Tell me who you are.”

“You know what I am…”

“You’re a demon, I know that. How many are you inside him?”

A slight smile appeared on the still serene face. He extended a hand and grazed softly Reid’s temple, making the young man recoil from such touch.

“Humans think they know everything, and you call us prideful…But it doesn’t matter I shall prove you and your kind that you are not as strong as you think you are. Tell me, did you call your friends?”

Reid gulped and his body grew tense, he tried not to show any fear but it was hard. It was already one thing that he got abducted by this demon, but if his brothers were also in danger it was even worse.

“W…What friends?”

“Oh sorry, brothers would be a better word. Well, Sam and Dean Winchester of course, I am sure you wonder where they are and I think they are searching for you. I’ll try to reassure them, don’t worry.”

“What are you gonna do?! Don’t hurt them!”

But the demon didn’t say another word and after an almost genuine smile, he punched Reid hard on the temple. His head snapped to the side and his vision grew blurry. He heard steps and when he looked around, the demon was gone. _Please, don’t let him hurt them!_

**O o O**

Sam and Dean saw several police cars with their sirens on driving fast somewhere as they headed toward the town Reid had been investigating in, and maybe it was what Sam vision has showed them. They followed the cops from afar and after some times they reached the place, they were careful not to be seen by the authorities. Sam’s guts tightened at such a view, and his breath itched.

“It’s this farm! I’m sure of it…And the cornfield!”

As good as it was to know they found the place, they also knew what it meant to have all those police cars around: they were too late. They looked at each other in silence, none of them daring to say the words.

Dean parked the car behind trees, hoping no one would see it. There were cops everywhere, mostly near the barn. Yet they knew how to be careful. The brothers entered the cornfield with their flashlights pointed on the ground, knowing that any wrong move could get them arrested. The dark couldn’t scare them anymore, but they were both keeping tracks of any sounds, like animals instinctively watching for any predators or preys. They were hunters, and their preys were also deadly predators. Stealthily, they advanced and saw corn’s stalk laying down as if they had been broken by something or someone. From what they could see, a path had been roughly drawn, as if someone had been dragged.

‘ _No, not this,’_ prayed Dean. Sam’s breath hitched slightly as he remembered his vision while they followed the tracks.

They finally reached a spot with obvious traces of struggle and they could smell sulphur from here. They some little traces of blood and knew they were too late. They turned off their flashlights, it was useless to keep those, they would have just exposed themselves a bit more. 

A rustling was suddenly heard along with voices and they saw lights: cops were exploring the field. As swiftly and silently as they could, Sam and Dean left the place. They advanced with their back bent down and did their best not to move the stalks too much. They got some luck when the wind blew quite strongly, the stalks were shaken by it and it covered their own movements.

“Police! Is somebody here?”

The two felt shivers, lamplights were close by. They couldn’t get caught, not now! Sneaking through it, they knew they could either loose them in this field or get to their car quickly enough and hope they could drive fast enough to get away from them.

“Do you see something?” Asked a voice

“I don’t know, maybe it was the wind, or animals.”

“There are tracks of someone getting dragged. I think this agent got captured, I don’t know how his team will react.”

They both felt relieved for escaping them, it was a thin consolation but it was at least that. If the cops were here, then Spencer’s team was surely around, which wasn’t exactly good news to them. They wouldn’t be of any help, and the demon may also attack them just because they were linked to Spencer. They were finally out of the corn field, and as fast as they could they went to the hidden Impala, knowing they had been really lucky for once.

“Okay, so now what are we gonna do?” Dean asked as they started to drive away.

“I don’t know…” muttered Sam, “Maybe we should call Dad or Bobby…”

“If he knows Spencer is in danger, maybe Dad will stop hiding from us.”

Sam’s phone suddenly rang and both brothers thought immediately about Bobby, but when he took it, he saw it was Spencer calling. He hurriedly answered the call, hoping that maybe he escaped.

“Spence?! Are you...”

“Am I talking to Sam Winchester?”

He tensed slightly, all his hopes crushed. Who was this now? Confused and alarmed at his brother’s distressed look, Dean stopped the car and leaned to the phone in order to listen.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s not him,” Sam whispered before talking into the phone again. “You are.”

“Great, I just want to tell you that your informant is with me.”

“What did you do with him?”

A dark chuckle could be heard. “He is quite fine for now, just a bit banged up.”

“Listen, you son of a bitch, if you do anything to him, we’ll rip you apart!” Dean yelled in the phone.

“You want to get him back? Here are my instructions…”

They listened carefully. First, he wanted them to meet in a parking lot. None of them were fooled: it was a trap. However it was also their only chance to find the demon who had Spencer, so it was worth trying. They drove to the place, it was dark and deserted, the ideal place to set a trap. The brothers were prepared when they heard steps getting closer. They turned to see a man walking toward them. They pointed their guns at him but with a wave of hand he threw them away just like he did with Reid earlier. Dean reacted quickly, took his gun and shot twice at him but the demon dodged the salt bullets. He was stronger than expected.

Sam also shot him but got no better result, the demon threw them back again, knocking Dean out in the process. Sam stood up quickly and ran toward him with a cross and flask of holy water. If this demon could dodge their bullets maybe this would be more efficient. Before the demon could hurt Sam, the hunter sent water on him. The demon roared in pain and seized Sam’s arm before he could use the water again, making the flask fall on the ground. Sam punched and kicked him, sending him to crash against a car. He tried to pin the cross on his forehead, but the demon fought back and threw his attacker violently with another wave of his arm. Sam’s head hit the concrete too hard and was knocked out just like his brother.

The demon smiled in satisfaction. He almost feared his plan to fail but no, he did it. Now the fun would really begin.

When Dean woke up, he was still in the parking lot but alone. No traces of Sam, and the demon was gone too. His stomach knotted, he called twice for his brother. He saw blood on the ground. He also spotted the flask of holy water and a folded paper under it. He took it and read:

“ _Sinners will have salvation through pain and repentance_ ”

He paled. He remembered what Spencer told them when he called about the demon: he was leaving notes on crimes scenes. Sam! His heart was beating madly; he searched for Sam but found nothing. He tried to calm down and clear his mind. If the demon had killed Sam, he would have let the corpse here to break Dean’s heart, but he was nowhere to be seen…Dean read the note again: pain and repentance…Pain. What was this fucker gonna do to his brothers?! And why the hell did he let him here? Why had Dean been spared? He didn’t know but he had to call Dad, John had to come and help! He went back to his car and saw another piece of paper under the wind-shield wiper. This time the message was: _They are still alive. Will you be able to find them?_

Dean clutched the paper. He would, he swore he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to comment.


	3. Reunion and Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here is the new chapter, hope you'll enjoy it! For those wondering, Ihate Everything About You will be updated shortly.

It was now the morning and Spencer was awake; in fact he didn’t sleep of all night because he was still worried. His mind had just drifted with tiredness but nothing more. He wondered what the demon was going to do to the Winchesters, and what happened to JJ. Why did she scream? He prayed it was nothing, that she was safe and sane. Asking the demon was dangerous, he didn’t want to take the risk and show his affection for his colleague. Anyway the creature would probably lie.

_Demons lies often, don’t ever take what they say for granted._ That was John’s voice replaying in his head. He had been maybe fourteen when his adoptive dad had told him that and he knew he had to remember this along with everything else John ever told him.

He knew he had to remain calm, it wasn’t the first time after all. He had only been fourteen when he had been kidnapped by vampires along with Sam. It hadn’t lasted long, but they had been scared. It was different this time, though. No one knew where he was, and he was alone. The brothers would probably figure out he got taken, just like his team, but would they be able to find him? Would his brothers tell their dad? As he was pondering over that, the door opened and he turned his head to see with horror that the demon was dragging someone unconscious.

“You won’t be alone anymore, Spencer,” the demon taunted.

His breath was cut off when he saw that was Sam. His temple was bleeding and his head was dangling slightly, showing he was completely unconscious. Oh no, hell no! Not this!

“Sam! What have you done to him?!”

The demon didn’t answer anything and just let go of the hunter’s arms and checked whatever Sam had in his pockets. He took out a phone and little tools Sam possessed to pick up locks. He smirked and put those in his own pocket. Spencer was trembling, his throat tight and his head aching already.

“Is he alive?!”

Still so silent, the demon approached the young profiler, leaned slowly toward him, putting both his hands on each side of the chair, and smirked. Their closeness was making Reid more and more nervous, he didn’t know what was going on.

“What have you done to him?!”

No answer came from him, he was just giving him an intense look. One of his hands released the chair and went to Reid’s temple where he had hurt him yesterday and stroked the skin gently. Spencer tried to shift away from his touch and the demon just let his hand fell on his captive’s chest trailing the tip of his fingers over his heart, and closed his eyes. The young man just felt the words die in his throat, it was nothing more than slight touch but it was scaring him to no end! What did he want? He prayed silently, for himself and Sam. The demon seemed to listen to the pounding of Spencer’s heart, looking almost soothed and then his hand went to his hip. Opening his eyes again, the peaceful expression disappeared and the demon smirked and just searched through Reid’s pocket.

The young man felt almost relieved when his captor took out of lock picking tools, just like he had done with Sam. He hadn’t been able to reach those anyway considering the way he was handcuffed anyway. Once the demon backed away, he saw Sam who was still on the floor with his temple bleeding, and thankfully his chest was rising and falling. Almost forgetting the demon’s behaviour, he found his words again.

“Answer me! What did you do to him?!”

“Don’t talk like that to me, boy!” The strict and angry voice was back. “This one is a sinner too, and he is gonna pay!”

“Sam! Sam are you okay?” He hardly paid attention to the change in his captor’s behavior.

“You know him? It doesn’t astonish me,” ranted the man/demon while putting Sam on a chair before handcuffing him like Spencer, “sinners and demons like you often join to do mischief together!”

This time, it struck Reid how out of place this was. What the Hell? The demon perfectly knew Sam and he knew each other!

“You are the demon! I don’t know what kind of joke…”

He was stopped in his tracks by a hard punch that landed on his right check, his head whipped to the side. He slowly and painfully turned back to see anger was filling his torturer’s eyes.

“How dare you calling me like that?! I am the one who fight evils here and sinners! I am the one on a mission for God! You think you can trick me by playing the confused victim?! I know you’re a sinner, so you better confess now and stop your tricks!”

Spencer was completely stunned, because right now, he really had the feeling he was talking to a human being, a crazy demented one but human nonetheless. It wasn’t like earlier with ‘Raphael’, his behaviour had been strange but he had sensed he was with a demon. It wasn’t the case now.

He gave another look to Sam, and heard a slight sound coming from him. He was about to wake up! Okay, he had to avoid conflicts, otherwise it would be dangerous for Sam. If the one facing him wasn’t a demon, he had to calm him down, and if he was a devil indeed, he could try and play his game.

“I am not a demon and I am not trying to trick you…” said he.

“You’re a liar!

“I am not…”

The man seized his ankle and took off his shoe and sock, then he did the same with his other foot, after that he grabbed a log.

“It will be over soon if you confess your sins.”

“I am not a sinner, and neither is the man you took!”

“You all are.”

He was panicking, Sam was captive just like him and he was about to be tortured! In a desperate attempt he quoted the Old Testament. He just said the first line that came into his mind, and it seemed efficient. His captor looked at him with astonishment, his gaze softening a bit.

“You know Leviticus?”

He truly looked confused, either it was genuine, either the demon was a damn good actor. Well, both options were possible.

“Yes, like you my parents taught me, let me recite the Bible…”

“Devils can read too.”

“I am not a devil, I am a man my name is Spencer Reid, and I have a mother and a father, and the young man you captured is also a normal person and he needs medical care!”

“It’s time to confess, Spencer Reid!”

He perfectly knew confession meant death, there was no way he would confess. “Please take care of him!”

He hit the back of his foot with the log. Pain spread in all his leg and Spencer yelled. He gritted as teeth.

“Confess.”

“I have nothing to confess.” Reid declared.

He hit him again. _Bear with it, bear with it!_ He did three more time when they eventually heard someone moaning. They both turned to Sam, who was slightly moving. Reid turned to their tormenter, he was frowning, the man advanced toward Sam.

“Don’t hurt him!” Spencer yelled, alarmed and wishing he would hit him again if it could take him away from his friend.

“…Spencer?” Murmured Sam while slowly lifting his head.

“Sam!”

Tobias took the young man’s chin so they would stare into each other’s eyes. Sam tried to pull away but the other man was gripping him strongly.

“You both have such innocent faces, the Devil is always where unexpected.”

“What?” Sam was as surprised as Reid as been, “What are doing? Where is Dean?!”

“Sam, it’s okay just listen to him.”

He didn’t want Sam to say another word as long as their captor was in the same room, this situation was too weird and the young Winchester couldn’t get hurt again. Wait...He asked where Dean was; what happened?! Sam looked at Spencer with confusion but gave him a very slight nod. Tobias released his chin.

“You are here because Raphael says you could be useful to us. You’re a sinner apparently, and we will have to correct that,” said Tobias with this threatening voice of his.

Just like Spencer, Sam was completely unsettled. He knew it was a demon that captured him, but this behaviour wasn’t really typical of them. Reid told him this demon was acting like a fanatic religious but he didn’t think he would do it with hunters who knew the truth. And where was Dean? Dear God, what did he do to his brother?! He decided to play his game so he nodded slightly, acknowledging the demon’s words and he looked at Reid. He wasn’t in the best shape; Sam also noticed he was barefoot and one his foot was heavily bruised.

“Are you okay?”

“I’ll be alright.”

“Not for long if you don’t confess your sins!” Yelled the man

“I am not a sinner.”

The man gritted his teeth and was about to hit him again when Sam suddenly and desperately yelled: “Wait! The man with me, what did you do to him?! Please, where is he?”

Tobias came at his level, forgetting Reid. He looked at Sam and would have been angry if the boy was demanding but he seemed to be begging instead.

“Why do you care?! Was he your lover, are you that kind of sinner?!”

The look in his eyes showed that a positive answer would have gotten Sam killed immediately.

“No! He is my brother!”

Their captor calmed down a bit once he heard this and simply replied: “Raphael didn’t care about that one, he didn’t want us to loose time with him.”

His expression suddenly changed to become serene and grave. Spencer knew the demon was back. It titled his head and smirked to Sam.

“I am glad to finally meet you Sam Winchester. Your friend over here is fun, but I think you’ll be funnier together.”

“What do you want from us? What did you do with Dean?!”

“If you’re good, I might let you know. For now, you’ll just have to wait. A new mission will take place very soon.”

“Who are you going to kill this time?!” Spencer yelled desperately, fearing that the demon might go after Dean or his team.

“Oh, I might kill some people on the way, but don’t worry, it’s not that kind of mission I’m talking about. Let’s just say I wouldn’t want the two of you to miss my shows!”

He smirked once again before leaving the two alone. A little moment of silence followed the demon’s departure, the slamming of the door full of threats. The smell in the cabin was still intoxicating, and the silence deafening before Sam asked Spencer:

“What happened to you? What’s going on with him?”

“I don’t know, like I told he is acting weirdly but I thought he would have stopped this game once face to face with a hunter. He said he was God’s instrument.”

“Wow…That’s uncharacteristic indeed.”

“The thing is…I really had the feeling I was talking to a human being earlier, even if he hurt me (Sam looked alarmed), not too badly don’t worry.”

Sam noticed Spencer’s bare and bruised foot and swore mentally that the demon would suffer for that. “We have to escape, I have tools in my pocket to undo locks...”

“Forget about it, he took those just like he took mine.”

Sam cursed loudly this time, something unusual for him, but neither of them cared. They could have tried to shift the chairs to get close and try to search in each other pockets to get the tools, but that plan was now impossible. Hell, it just itched to get out of that chair and go find his brother; he needed to know what happened to him! Trying to control his anger and frustration, he took a deep breath. He had to remain cold-blooded.

“Okay tell me everything.”

Spencer told him what happened after he called them, the other videos on the net and how the demon would choose his victims, how he and JJ had been sent to interrogate a witness and how he discovered it was the demon, then his capture and the Russian roulette thing. Sam was proud of how Reid managed to get his teammate away to make sure she wouldn’t approach the demon. He did everything he could have. When he was over, Sam was reflecting over what he just said.

“So there is one submissive, the angry one and the demon we saw, am I right?”

“Yeah. The angry one could be human, imagine if he is a fanatic, the demon may have tricked him into believing he is an angel to make him kill people,” Spencer suggested. Though he was devastated that Sam got captured, it was a relief to have someone he could talk to and plan something, someone close who knew about demons.

“Maybe it’s Legion? Or maybe he is just trying to mess with us?”

“I don’t know, Sam.”

“Maybe the submissive personality you spoke about is just another trick from the demon, he makes us believe there is a gentle one so we’ll lower our guards. They lie and deceive all the time. But then now, you’re the profiler, you’ll be better than me to figure out how it works.”

“Come on, when it’s about demons you’re even more experienced than I. We also have to discover why the salt didn’t work properly,” reminded Reid.

“Yeah...Spencer I am sorry,” said Sam in a remorseful tone.

“What for?”

“I and Dean came to help you,” explained Sam, “I even had a vision of you getting captured and I couldn’t do anything but get abducted too. And now Dean is maybe dead somewhere, I don’t know, but I didn’t manage to help neither of you!”

“Come on Sam, it’s not your fault, and that guy record and broadcast all his murders, if he had killed Dean, he would have taken time, but he said he didn’t have time to loose. And I should have been able to take down this demon anyway. If I had you would have never get caught.”

“Demons aren’t easy to fight,” interjected Sam.

“You should remember that before saying ‘sorry’.”

Sam was taken aback, he just chuckled a little. “Always so witty.”

“I am proud of that,” Spencer replied.

They stayed silent again for some minutes, Sam could say Spencer was thinking, he had a concentrated look and seemed in his own world, his lips were moving silently. He looked at his surrounding; he wondered where they could be exactly. He could say it was an isolated place, maybe they were in the woods. The smell was just awful here, he could see something burning; it looked like animal’s guts. Would they eat this?

“You know…I was thinking about something…”

He turned to Reid who looked like he was having an epiphany.

“We assumed the demon was acting differently to trick us, but what if it was that guy? I mean what if in reality Tobias Hankle was victim of multiple personality disorder? After all fear, panic and all, it’s what leads the way to possession. But someone mentally unstable and afraid would be an easy prey. When I woke up here, he said: _they’re gone_. Maybe he was talking about the split personalities.”

“Yeah…Yeah it could be…So you think that guy has another personality and the demon let them free from time to time?”

“Yes, but I don’t see why he does this…”

“Well, I don’t know, but we have to make him tell us, don’t speak about our conclusions, let him betray himself.”

“Okay. But what does he want? We isn’t he killing us already? We’re hunters, they usually don’t loose time keeping us prisoners.”

“I have no idea here. I guess we can only wait for an answer. How are we gonna escape?”

Sam had to admit he had no idea; he thought about Dean, he hoped his brother wasn’t going to be the demon’s next target. He prayed in his head to God that Dean would be alright.

**O o O**

Dean took a deep breath, he had already done this before he could do it again. How many times did he pretend to be a cop or even a fed? He couldn’t even say, and yet this was different. This time it was Reid’s team and according to what Spencer told them they were damn good at detecting lies. He had to do this however; he couldn’t let his two little brothers in the hand of a demon. Anyway he could be one hell of a liar himself anyway. He had left a message on their dad’s phone and John had called back to tell him he would be here soon. At least he had the relief to know Dad was fine.

He parked his car before the farm. That place looked grim even in broad day light, he didn’t know why, there was nothing particular to it. Some hunters believed places could be marked by the lives of the people who lived in, and not just because of ghost. More like a lingering feeling. Dean didn’t it know if this was true or not, but if it was it certainly meant nothing good about that farm.

He held his head high and walked toward the sheriff who was coming to meet him along with a dark-haired man. Probably Agent Hotchner, Spencer showed them a picture of his team and even if he only had a vague memory of those, this guy fitted the description Spencer gave: tall, dark-haired and strict. Dean couldn’t help but think this guy looked like someone had shoved something up his ass.

“Young man, I don’t know who you are, but this isn’t...”

“Officer Patterson, sir. I’m from Eastfield.”

The two men looked at each other.

“Agent Hotchner. Why were you sent here?”

“I wasn’t, I came here on my own. My...My cousin disappeared yesterday, agent Hotchner, I was supposed to meet him on a parking to take a drink but I found this instead of him.”

He showed him the note left by the demon. Hotch read it and his gaze softened, looking at Dean with sympathy. The young hunter took that occasion: “I heard about your case, please let me help, I can’t stay behind!”

“Well, the more the merrier, I have no objection on my part, it’s up to you, Agent Hotchner.”

With that, the man left them, having his own work to do at the police station. Aaron didn’t know the young man, but he could see the genuine distress in his eyes.

“Tell me what happened.”

Dean invented a story and Hotch looked convinced, he was lead inside when he entered he saw Spencer’s team working around a table. They all looked at him with quizzical eyes.

“Guys this is Officer Patterson, his cousin got abducted and he has good reasons to think Tobias Hankle did it,” said Hotch while giving the note to Gideon.

“ _Sinners will have salvation through pain and repentance_...It’s alarming indeed, I am Agent Gideon.”

The rest of the team introduced themselves quickly to ‘Officer Patterson’, they all had looks of sympathy. Even though this wasn’t the moment to ponder over that, but it was really strange to think he was meeting Spencer’s team without him or Sam. It was weird, although they were close Spencer’s life in the FBI had been his own world away from his brother. Now it seemed like this wall between them was crumbling. And he was the only one aware of that.

“It’s strange that he went to kidnap another person right away after Reid, why would he do that?”

“He kidnapped Reid only out of opportunity, maybe panic. However it’s possible he had intended to capture Sam Winchester since some times. Maybe he didn’t want his plan to change,” Gideon suggested gravely.

“Why Sam? He is a nerd, the kind to read rather than party!”

“It can be anything he deems wrong, no one’s safe,” Prentiss explained gently.

“Come, I’ll show you his network, maybe he spied on your cousin too,” Morgan suggested.

He showed him the computers Tobias possessed. Dean registered all the information he was given carefully. He could also smell sulphur here, those guys thought three persons were involved, if only they knew…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, now they're all in tricky situations! Don't hesitate to review, comments are always nice to read!


	4. Fathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! I hope you'll enjoy that chapter!
> 
> As a reminder Max Miller is mentioned in this chapter, for those who don’t remember, he is a character from the 14th episode of Supernatural, a young man with Telekinesis avenging himself over his abusive family. Sam tried to talk him down during a hostage situation.

Dean had investigated the house with the team, he discretely had searched for any supernatural presence, but apart from traces of the demon’s passage, nothing was here. He was currently working with Agent Prentiss and Gideon. That guy was kind of strange but Dean liked him, in fact those guys were indeed likeable, in particularly Morgan who under his calmness and professional behaviour was really worried for Reid and also Prentiss who was remaining cold-blooded, yet not cold. There was some subtle warmth about her.

The agents believed that Tobias Hankle was working with his father Charles. Maybe they were right, somehow, maybe Charles Hankle was possessed too. Or maybe he didn’t need too, after all from what he could see, that guy could have been a serial killer. It was possible, apparently the man was a fanatic, if the demon had manipulated him into thinking he was some kind of angel, then it explained everything.

He would have to figure that out, it was important to know if there were two demons or one psychotic human and a devil manipulating him. He wasn’t sure which one was more dangerous. Either this meant Sam and Spencer were going to suffer.

For now, he had to search for any hint of a place the demon could use. If the demon had remained in his host’s farm, it was possible that he moved to another spot that was familiar to the Hankles, especially if Charles had teamed up with the demon as he thought. If that was so, the team’s profile could be useful.

As he and Prentiss were looking in some of the many documents, she found something that seemed interesting.

“I have got a list of narcotic anonymous meeting with names and numbers written on it but it looks like to be about twelve years old.”

Dean looked at it.

“Maybe it will give us something,” said the hunter. “After all he could be in contact with one of those people.”

“He is right, try, there are no bad leads,” Gideon murmured.

While he was saying this, he took a piece of wallpaper and tore it off the wall, revealing inscriptions on it. Emily and Dean looked at each others in astonishment and approached to see what was written.

“Is that latin?” Asked Prentiss

“Honora Patrem tuum : honor thy father,” traduced Gideon.

Dean seriously complained the guy, not only he had been living with a fanatical and abusive father, now he was possessed by a demon who made murder people. Dean wished he could help him but it was now too late, the FBI knew his face and thought he was guilty. Seeing those lines written all over the wall, he imagined a little boy writing them, crying and wondering why he was punished like this. He was shaken out of his thought by Prentiss’s voice.

“I’ll ask JJ to come with me to speak to this guy; do you wanna come with us?” Asked she to Dean

“No thanks, two persons will be enough, I’ll stay here, I’ll be more useful.”

She nodded and smiled before leaving the room. Dean was left with the agent Gideon.

“You handle this situation pretty well,” remarked the older man.

“Hum…To speak the truth, I am screaming inside.”

The agent chuckled humourlessly, he sat and sighed.

“Same for me, I tend to consider Reid like some kind of son. I know he is a trained and capable agent but there is a part of me that repeat he is far too young for this.”

“We are never too young for pain…”said Dean in a pensive and dark way. _If you knew what he went through already...He is stronger than you think._

Gideon knew that unfortunately this young man was right. He was about to say something else when Morgan interrupted:

“I’m gonna make another inspection around, maybe there are things we didn’t see the first time.”

“I’m coming with you,” Dean offered.

“Alright.”

In spite of the birds singing and a few animal sounds, it seemed awfully quiet around. They searched through the barn again, the dogs’ corpses had been taken away now. They didn’t find anything, except for some sulphur. Dean didn’t talk about it, but Morgan still noticed.

“The hell is that? I think there is some in the house.”

“Smell like sulphur,” Dean said, getting closer to Morgan. He didn’t want the agents to loose time on that, there was no point, they would eventually find out it was sulphur.

“You’re right! That’s weird, what is it doing here?”

“Don’t know...I’m not a specialist but sulphur has something to do with demons, am I right?”

“Yeah...Maybe one of them put some everywhere, to reinforce his delirium about demons. Maybe they weren’t even aware of it.”

“Crazy fuckers...”

“Can’t disagree on that. Okay...If there is nothing here, let’s look around the house. There are no cellar inside, but I doubt a house like that would have really none...” Morgan declared.

“You think there is a hidden entrance?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Maybe a trap door.”

Now that could be indeed...Dean was maybe not a profiler but he knew how to observe, if there was a trap door hidden, he would find it. As he advanced around the house, he saw something under leaves, a small bit of wood appearing through...Pushing the leaves away, he saw it: it was old, but it was here:

“Morgan! I think I found it!”

The older man joined him and saw the trap door and nodded. “Guard it, I’m fetching the others.”

As soon as he said that, he ran inside the house: “Guys! I think we got something!”

Aaron followed him along with Gideon. Morgan went in first, followed by Hotch and Dean. It was really cold inside, apparently this wasn’t a cellar but some kind of freezer. Narrowing his eyes, Hotch saw someone sitting. What the Hell?

“Tobias Hankle! Tobias?”

But the immobile man sitting in the dark wasn’t Tobias, he had long black hair, and at first it was all they could see.

“I think we just found this father,” Gideon murmured.

Right before them in the middle of big ice cubs, was Charles Hankle’s corpse, completely frozen with a bullet hole in the head. Hell...So Charles wasn’t involved? The only question that ran through Deans head was: Who did this? Tobias or the demon?

**O o O**

In the cabin, Reid was beginning to worry for Sam, since some minutes he was gritting his teeth and he could tell he was holding himself from moaning in pain. He asked him if he was okay but Sam would just say it was just a little headache. Spencer bit his lips when Sam’s eyes closed tightly and he let out a yell of pain.

“Sam! What’s wrong?!”

It was a vision again. Sam saw his brother talking to a dark haired man and to some people in the farm, he saw their captor holding a syringe, he and Spencer facing four computer and Dean and another man looking at them on screens…Once it was over, he trembled a little and panted. Reid was looking at him with worried eyes. He didn’t get everything he saw, just the fact his brother did something he wasn’t supposed to.

He knew Dean, his brother didn’t know where to find them, but he would do everything in his power to free them. Once he had been captured by some hillbillies psychos and Dean had pretended to be a cop to be able to investigate. Oh God...Logic and his vision pointed toward the same answer.

“It was a vision...I might be wrong, but I think my brother decided to include himself in your team’s investigation.”

“What? We said it should never happen!”

It was some kind of rule, Spencer’s team would never cross the hunter’s way except if it was absolutely unavoidable.

“I fear this time he can’t avoid it,” said Sam. “I can’t be sure, but it’s the most logic thing to do, he’ll need to investigate Hankle’s house and for that, he’ll have to merge with your team.

“What if my team understands he is an imposter? Your brother supposedly died when that shapeshifter took his appearance. I’ll tell you what happens, he’ll go to jail in no time, and they are no regular cops, they will figure it out at a point.”

The young Winchester bit his lips. Reid was right, if the BAU discovered Dean’s true identity he would be in the shit and Spencer would not be able to help him. Hell, they could hardly help themselves right now.

The door opened and they both looked at the man who entered, wondering if it was the demon or Tobias. He was holding a dead animal in his arm; he looked at his prisoners shyly.

“You need to eat.”

“What’s your name?” Asked Reid gently

“Tobias.”

“Hum…Tobias, who was there before you?” Asked he again.

“Probably my father.”

He looked at the two men and saw they were both hurt, the one with a red sweater was barefoot and one of his feet was a myriad of colours. He shivered and felt sorry for them; he never wanted anyone to suffer.

“I am sorry if he hurt you.”

“We are sure you are,” said Sam as gently as Spencer, “we…My friend especially would need some medical care.”

“I know,” answered Tobias, “I have something for him, I don’t have enough for you but you’re in a better shape.”

He took a belt out of his bag and tied Spencer’s arm with it.

“What are you doing?”

Reid saw a syringe in his hand. “No please, I don’t want it.”

“Don’t give him that, it’s not that kind of things he need,” said Sam quickly.

“It helps,” said the man, trying to reassure them while filling the syringe, “just don’t tell my father I have this he would kill us.”

“It doesn’t help Tobias,” replied Spencer, “it doesn’t, I can’t handle it!”

“Please, all he needs is some medical care, and I also need him to stay with me.”

Hankle looked unsure now, he looked at the syringe with hesitation and started to put it back in his pocket when his eyes turned pitch black. He gave the prisoners a sick smirk.

“So guys, how are you doing?”

“You son of a bitch!” Yelled Sam in anger

“What’s wrong, Sam? It’s not me who wanted to drug your dear friend.”

“We know it’s you,” said the hunter in a firm tone, “Tobias is just one of your inventions!”

“Yeah, we figured out,” continued Reid.

Sam and Reid feigned to ignore what was really going on, they knew the demon wouldn’t resist, he would want to rub the truth in their faces. He would believe he was taunting the human with a terrible revelation. It perfectly worked. The demon laughed out loud and looked at them with a triumphal air.

“You stupid little things! You think you know everything. He does exist and Charles…Well, he did once. It was his father, a very nice daddy! He was worse than your dads guys, believe me. Charles was a complete fanatic, one of those who believes strongly enough in their dear _God_ (he almost spat the last word) to become abusers. When he died, he haunted Tobias so much that the poor little boy just let him some room in his head. He was already a whole mess when I came.”

They feigned to be horrified and surprised but all in all, it was exactly what Spencer deduced earlier. Now Sam wanted to know something else.

“If they aren’t inventions of yours, how is it they can still have some control over his body? Demons lock the souls inside it. You’re lying.”

The demon smirked again and crouched again but to Sam this time.

“They aren’t inventive at all. They just took a body and use it, me I use the souls. I never obliged them to murder anyone, Charles thought about it already, I just encouraged them, I helped them to choose the victims sometimes, but all in all, they did most of the jobs. I am just Raphael, the ‘angel’ who guides them. True I do kill the victims sometimes, what do you want, I can’t help it it’s just so good! This way I can prove you how much your kind is filthy and weak. I will prove Dean he cannot protect you two like he wish. And John too, I wonder how he will react.”

“John? What the hell do you want with him?!”

“No demons would resist an opportunity to kill John Winchester, and I have the perfect baits: his two younger sons!”

Oh hell, so that was it: it was all a ploy to bring down John and the rest of the family as well!

“You’re sick.” It was Spencer who just talk before Sam could say anything. The demon/Raphael turned to him and stood up.

“Well Spencer we will see who is the sickest. I’ll release Tobias and you’ll tell him you want the drug. You tell him that or I’ll inject it in Sam’s body.”

“No! Spencer don’t do this, do you hear me?”

Reid heard him perfectly but he wouldn’t listen. Tobias came back, slightly dizzy as if he couldn’t understand why he blacked out.

“Tobias?”

“Spencer, don’t do this!” Sam begged again.

“I changed my mind,” continued Reid without listening to Sam, “I would like to have it.”

Tobias slightly grinned to him; there wasn’t the slightest trace of malice in his eyes, only genuine sympathy.

“It’s wiser.”

“No please, Spencer, Tobias, this isn’t wise at all! Give it to me instead!”

Neither Tobias nor Reid listened to Sam’s plea and in seconds, the agent went into an artificial slumber. The way his head fall back so quickly scared Sam.

“No! Spencer wake up! What did you do?!”

“Don’t worry it always do that, it’s normal. I’ll get you some too, I didn’t have enough for two, but next time…”

“No there won’t be a next time! I don’t want drugs, I’m not some junkie”

Tobias hung down his head, saddened and ashamed. He perfectly knew that Sam was right, that what he was doing was wrong. Yet that young man wouldn’t understand, he still had hope in contrary to him. He would understand eventually, his father wouldn’t let his hopes live for long. He didn’t say anything else and began to cook. Sam took a deep breath to relax, hoping that Reid wouldn’t stay like this for long; at least he was still breathing. He had to try to talk to Tobias, he wasn’t a profiler, but he had to take that occasion to try to gain some information, or at least to gain some sympathy from the young man.

“Tobias?”

“Yes?” Answered the shy voice

“Are you sure you didn’t give him too much?”

“No, don’t worry”, answered Tobias, “I know how to use this. I did it for years, I…I know it’s a sin but I just can’t stop myself.”

“Sometimes, it’s hard to fight.”

Tobias smiled slightly, apparently touched by Sam’s compassion; he never got a lot of it.

“I don’t even know your name.”

“Sam Winchester. Tell me please, what are we doing here? Your father and Raphael didn’t explain us clearly.”

“We are punishing sinners, Raphael told us God wanted you here because you have a chance to be saved and because the two of you could be useful to us. I know it’s hard for the two of you, even if Father is harsh he…He wants to serve the Lord,” said without much conviction.

“But you don’t like what he did to those people.”

No answer came, Tobias’s face contorted as if he wanted to answer but couldn’t, he gritted his teeth.

“Please, don’t do that!” Exclaimed Tobias

“What?” Asked Sam in confusion

“Are you allowing this sinner to trick you? “ Growled Charles’s angry voice; Sam tensed at this.

“No Father, he didn’t try to trick me…”

“Shut up!”

With that, Charles/Tobias slapped himself hard under Sam’s horrified eyes.

“Stop this!” Yelled the hunter

Charles/Tobias glared at him furiously and seized him by the throat, tightening his fingers with enough strength to hurt but he wasn’t smothering him completely. Sam chocked a little as Charles leaned close to his face. It was really disturbing to see first a shy and scared man turning in a blink into some kind of psycho.

“Do you really think you can give me orders? That you can teach me how to educate my son? You’re a heathen, a wretch, be glad that God ordered us to give you a chance!” Yelled he before letting go of him. Sam took some shaky breath before giving an answer.

“I highly doubt he would want you to kill people.”

“What do you know about God?!”

“Thou shall not kill,” quoted Sam.

Charles punched him hard on the jaw and Sam tasted some his own blood. He clenched his jaw to stop any sound coming from him. His captor viciously gripped his hair and forced their eyes to meet.

“It’s time for me to purify your soul, pain is the best way.”

Sam struggled and tried to use his power again to free himself but just couldn’t do it. Hell! He had been able to move a whole wardrobe once before he could even know he had powers, and now he couldn’t do anything for Spencer and himself! His captor punched him again in the jaw and then in the plexus, so hard it almost made the chair fall back. Sam was bent in half under the shock, his breath cut off.

The man then took his gun out, put a bullet in, and Sam heard the metallic roll with a shudder. He looked up to see the gun pointed at him and then...

_‘click’_

For a second, Sam believed himself dead. Thank God, the bullet wasn’t in this chamber. He released a shaky breath. The man grabbed him by the hair again and pulled back hard. It was almost a miracle his neck didn’t snap.

“Don’t try my patience boy; if you question me, you question God! He is the one who sent me Raphael to do my mission.”

Sam was tempted to tell him that Raphael was a demon but he knew it would only anger him more and with Spencer high and defenceless for now, he’d rather avoid that, even he could be in danger.

“Fine,” said the young hunter.

“Good.”

Charles looked a little calmer; he smelled the meat that was being cooked and decided it was time to feed his prisoners. He put some meat in a dish and went to undo the handcuff around Sam’s wrists.

“I’ll let you eat but no ruse boy, or you friend will pay” warned Charles.

“Yes sir.”

Their captor showed him the gun and put the barrel on Reid’s temple while Sam rose from the chair, his legs sore from staying in the same position all the day. He felt his guts twist at the sight of Spencer, completely high and threatened by this crazy man. He took the dish and eat, it wasn’t really tasty but he hadn’t eat in the whole day. He was soon finished and Charles ordered him to sat down again and Sam complied. Had it been another kind of creature or a normal man, he would have tried to fight him off, but with demons things weren’t that easy and that one was powerful. He had to wait for Spencer to be fully awake and even with him it would be hard. Charles cuffed him back, then he went to Spencer to wake him up and the hunter saw the danger: Charles couldn’t know Reid was drugged!

“Please, can you let him rest? He really needs it.”

Charles shrugged, it didn’t matter much right now, he just began to eat some meat also. Sam closed his eyes and stopped himself from sighing in relief. He wondered how Dean was doing in the middle of Spencer’s team and hoped he was credible as a FBI agent. He glanced at Charles/Tobias and felt some pity for him: if his father had really been so tyrannical and crazy, he had certainly went through a living hell, in fact Tobias reminded him of Max Miller, a young man who possessed the gift of telekinesis and used it to avenge on his family who abused him.

It had been the first time he had handled a hostage situation and he had been thankful at Spencer because his friend had given advices once in case he should face this kind of problems. He was pushed out of his thought by Spencer’s voice who was muttering something in his sleep.

“I’m not weak!”

What was he talking about? Charles walked toward the bound agent with a frown and Sam got a bad feeling.

“Spencer , wake up!”

“I’m not weak…”

“I don’t give a damn if you’re weak or strong!” Growled Charles while Reid slightly opened his eyes, “Here no one will hear you scream!”

With that, he let out a furious yell which startled the two hostages, Reid who just woke up and was still dizzy jumped in surprise.

“The two of you will have to obey! You’ll soon be put to test!”

With that, he went out, leaving the two prisoners stunned. The silence was almost deafening for few seconds.

“Spencer, you’re okay,” Sam asked in a low voice.

“Yeah...What happened?” Asked Reid in a weak voice

“I don’t know, seriously this guy didn’t need the demon after all!”

Reid took his breath back, and when he was better, Sam finally asked: “You were talking, you said: ‘I am not weak’, why?”

“…I dreamed about the day my father left,” answered he after some hesitation.

“You hardly speak about that.”

Spender huffed: “Sam, I never spoke about it. Or just...Vaguely. You know how my mother had schizophrenia, well, he couldn’t handle it anymore. And I guess he wanted a normal son.”

His throat tightened a bit at this. Sam silently nodded, allowing him to continue. “My mother called him weak, and he left. Then we found each other together alone, and I told my mother that I wasn’t weak. But...I was weak. Other people were walking over me. I couldn’t do anything about it. The day Dean defended me, I could hardly believe it. Usually no one would give a damn.”

Sam gave him a sad smile. Unlike him, Spencer had been happy not to stay for long in one place, just like Dean he was always happy whenever he would leave a school.

“You know, I was really happy when you came along, finally having a friend who would remain, finally someone I wouldn’t have to say goodbye to. And I never thought you were weak, true you didn’t know how to fight but that could be fixed. But you managed to go through a lot, hell, you managed to live with us!”

Smiling at such words, Reid lowered his eyes and admitted something: “Your dad wasn’t that bad in the end. I mean, I know there is beef between the two of you, but compared to my father...At least John was here. And let’s not talk about the foster family!”

He didn’t know what to expect from Sam after that, but the young hunter just nodded. “Yeah...I know he was far from being the worse. You remember that guy, Max Miller?”

“You told me about him, he could move things with his mind, and he had killed his abusive father and uncle. You talked him down before he could kill Dean and his stepmother.”

“But he killed himself. And as I told you, his mother died the same way mine did. His father made him pay for that and everything wrong that happened to him. That day, I realized that Dad at least blamed the right culprit, and he played tough to make us strong, not to lower us. We didn’t turn that bad, you, Dean and I.”

“No, we didn’t.” Spencer sighed. “You need to stop hating yourself over what happened with Max Miller. You used the right words, trust me, a real negotiator wouldn’t have done much better. He was probably just too desperate.”

“Just like that Hankle guy.”

They looked at each other and realized they would have to do everything to exorcize the demon from Tobias and help him. They had to try, inside that body was one innocent soul begging to be rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome!


	5. Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! There will be a bit of romance in that chapter, but still mostly angst! Overall, romance will be secondary, but it will play a part.

The night had been long, none of the prisoners had slept much, fear and worry stopping them from getting any respite. Was the demon killing someone else? Were they attacking Dean and the Team? Sleep claimed them when the dawn came. Soon however, Sam was woken up by loud sounds and he saw Tobias setting a network in the cabin, he has four screens. Sam paled with despair; he knew what their use would be. He looked at his friend who was still sleeping; maybe dilaudid was still weakening his system. He heard Tobias and Charles talking, the father ordering his son to do it well ‘ _or else you’ll face me_.’

He wasn’t paying any attention to Sam, and the young man observed the whole thing. Four people being spied on through their webcams, it was creepier than he imagined. He glanced at Spencer who was moving slightly and slowly waking up.

“Spencer, hey, wake up,” he whispered.

The young profiler started to stir but was still half-asleep. Their captor looked at the whole work and then at his prisoners. Sam stared back at him directly.

“You’re gonna kill them.”

It wasn’t a question. Tobias lowered his eyes at this, in shame.

“We have to do this. I didn’t choose, we can’t ignore God’s call.” He turned to Reid and gulped before checking up on him. He had gentle gestures, and real guilt in his eyes. He put his hands on Reid’s shoulders and shook him slightly, to try to wake him up.

“Is he okay?”

“Yes, he just needs to merge.”

His hands remained on Spencer’s shoulders, and he stared at him intensely, making Sam feel uncomfortable. There was something strange in those hands remaining on his brother like this;, even though it was no wrong gesture. Before Sam could tell him to get away from the sleeping profiler, the man backed away and his expression changed.

“We can continue our mission. You’ll see God’s punishment befalling on them. Your friend over here will help.”

“Can I talk to Raphael? Please?”

“Why would you want to talk to Raphael?”

“I just...I want to understand why we’re here.”

Charles leaned down toward him and they looked at each other in the eyes, Sam refusing to turn away from his threatening gaze.

“You’re here, because God sent you. You’re here because you’re given a chance to repent and serve God. We’ll put you to test and purify your soul.”

“And those people? Why don’t you give them a chance.”

“You don’t understand!” He growled impatiently. “It’s not me who decides, it’s God who put them on our way.

_Well God put me on your way to stop you_. But he wouldn’t say that. Their captor went to Reid and grabbed him by the hair, waking him up fully in the process.

“Are you ready, boy?”

“Ready for what?” His voice was still weak.

“God sent you to us on purpose. Let’s see if you can accomplish His will.”

With that he wheeled Spencer’s chair in front of the screen and pushed Sam’s chair so the two were sitting next to each other.

“Are you okay?” Asked Spencer seeing there were still some bruises on Sam’s neck.

“Yeah don’t worry about me.”

Charles turned the camera on.

**O o O**

Morgan and Garcia were watching Charles’s network, searching for any new infos. Suddenly it all went black and suddenly they saw Reid and Sam Winchester appear.

“Oh my God…”

“Guys, get in here!”

Everyone heard Morgan’s call and they rushed into the room. Dean saw with horror Spencer and Sam handcuffed to chairs, both had blood on their faces

“No!” Yelled Dean in horror and anger.

“They got beaten,” remarked Garcia.

“Can’t you track him?”

“He is streaming only to his own computer and he changes his IP address every fifteen seconds” explained Penelope.

“This is for us,” concluded Gideon.

“I’ll put this guy’s head on a stick,” Morgan declared.

All of them stayed silent, listening to Hankle’s voice, he was looking at Reid for now, ignoring Sam.

“You’ll do it first.”

“Do what?”

“You can see inside men’s mind? You see this vermin? Choose who dies and who lives.”

“No!” Spencer and Sam protested in unison.

“I thought you wanted to be some kind of saviour? The other heathens are looking at you. Choose who die and one of them can be spared.”

Sand and Spencer looked at each others. The other heathens? They had to take advantage of that.

“You’re a _psychotic_ on the break, you’ll never stop killing your word is not true. Your son is your _victim_ and Raphael is a _demon_.”

Sam knew what Reid was doing: he was telling Dean what they discovered about the demon and the possessed man by emphasising the words ‘psychotic’, ‘victim’ and ‘demons’. Tobias/Charles snarled and went to punch Reid. Sam immediately yelled: “Don’t touch him, Charles! You have no right to ask him that!”

Charles looked at him and the entire team and Dean were holding their breath, knowing Sam was endangering himself. The hunter knew it too, but he didn’t care, all he wanted was to protect Spencer.

“You say God want them dead? Why would God need _one man_ to kill anyone? He can claim any life he wants!”

“Don’t listen to him, he is just scared,” Spencer begged to their captor.

But Charles didn’t listen and went to Sam and punched him too on the face, so hard he tasted blood in his mouth. Then, he encircled his neck with a powerful hand, pressing his windpipe. In the house Dean’s face contorted as he watched this powerlessly, his heart was breaking for both of them. Reid’s face paled and he tried to struggle against his bond.

“Stop that!”

“I told you not to try my patience, boy! You will suffer for this, if it wasn’t for Raphael, I would kill you right away!”

With that he released Sam’s neck, and looked at Spencer who was relieved though still scared. Sam knew there was no way to reason him from the start, but at least he wasn’t hitting Spencer anymore. His anger was directed at him. He looked at the screens, he sincerely hoped Dean had gotten the message if he was there. The young Hunter coughed several times, and Spencer tried to think of something. How could they escape this?

“Now, who will die, boy?

He opened his mouth but Sam threw him a warning look, forbidding him to obey this crazy man. He had to try something else.

“I can’t do that, I refuse to watch you kill them like a poacher!”

“Obey, that’s your last chance, otherwise they all die.”

Hell, he couldn’t refuse! The demon wanted to prove humans they were powerless and he got a damn good idea for that. He looked at Sam again, and they both knew there was nothing they could do. He couldn’t choose who was going to die however; selecting them like cattle repulsed him to no end.

“I’ll choose who lives.”

“It’s the same.”

He hesitated a little. There was a woman on a screen and for some reason Reid decided it would be her.

“On right screen.”

“Marilyn David.”

He gave the address and soon he and Sam saw her talking in the phone and then closing her laptop with a frightened look. She was saved, but the others…Their captor’s face suddenly became calmer and he had an amused little smirk: the demon was here.

“Raphael…”

He turned off the camera. He seemed triumphal in spite of his serene gaze.

“You have done your part, I told you your kind is weak.”

“You son of a bitch…” Hissed Sam, angered and frustrated

“I did nothing here, that man obliged you to do this, I was silent all the while. Your own kind is responsible of those murders, I am merely an assistant. Now it’s my turn,” said the demon, ignoring Sam’s words.

In the house the team and Dean felt desperate when the screens turned black again. Dean held his head, trying not to yell, frustration and despair stabbing him to his very core. That fucker hurt Sam, no one had the right to do that! Morgan exited the room and punched the door hard. JJ bit her lips, feeling guiltier as ever, Prentiss closed her eyes, knowing there was nothing they could do but go back to work.

“They tried to tell us something,” Dean declared, drawing their attention. “Neither of them would let that occasion pass.”

“Why risk making that guy even madder otherwise? That’s what you mean?” Prentiss asked and he nodded.

“Yeah. I don’t know what, but I’m sure there was a hint somewhere, the way they were talking was obvious.”

Hotch nodded. “He said Hankle is a psychotic on the break, that his son is his victim, as if he had been talking to his father. And your cousin called him Charles, when it was clearly Tobias!”

“And Sam said ‘why would God send _one man_ ’.”

“We all thought he had an accomplice, but he is on his own,” concluded Gideon. “A man with three personalities battling inside him; Reid was listing those: the son, the one called Raphael, and the father.”

_Raphael is a demon_ , that’s what he had said. Reid hadn’t just listed personalities: he wanted Dean to know there was only one demon. As for Sam he had tried to tell him there was only one human along. A man with multiple personalities being possessed! He never saw that before. They started speaking of the personalities, on how it began and all. While the agents were going on with the guy’s profile, he started to feel frustrated. How would that help them discover where he was?! Dean exited the room and went outside. He saw Morgan who was also trying to calm down.

“You needed fresh air too?” Derek mumbled.

“Yeah. We understood something.”

He explained him what they concluded, how Tobias Hankle was working alone. Derek listened with attention, of course!

“Maybe it happened when the father died...”

“Don’t take it personally, but that profiling thing doesn’t seem to bring much. Who cares when he became a psycho, we know he is one, it’s all that matters! We have to discover where he is.”

Usually Morgan wouldn’t like it whenever someone questioned profiling, but it was clear this one was just speaking out of despair rather than spite. He approached him.

“I know. Since this all started, I tended to think the same. But as enraging as the slow pace is, understanding their psychology gives us more chances to find them, and it could also help, if things turns bad when we do.”

“In case of a hostage situation?”

“The chances are high that Hankle will take advantage of having them. We need to know how he thinks, how he will react and what kind of mistakes he can make.”

Dean nodded and his expression got to Derek, he felt a slight vertigo when the young man looked back at him. His eyes had something intense and piercing. Weirdly, he forgot his anger and took another step to get closer to him.

“At least we know who got them, that they have a chance. Some people doesn’t have that. Come on, let’s go inside.”

Dean nodded, it was time to get back to work. Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing and saw it was his father.

“Hum, that’s the Sheriff, I’ll join you.”

“Sure, tell him about what happened. I’ll go through Tobias’s journals.”

Dean nodded and answered, stepping away from the house a bit to make sure he wouldn’t be heard.

“Hey, are you here soon?!”

“ _I’m in town, you got something_?”

“Yeah, I do.”

He summed up everything that happened, what his brothers said on the screens, and what he deduced of it.

“ _Okay, so they’re still alive, it’s at least that...Did you hear any exterior sound?_ ”

“No, but I’m pretty sure they would be somewhere isolated, it looked more like an old shack or something like that.”

“ _Fine, I’m gonna try to investigate and see how many places like that I can find.”_

“Okay, I’m gonna try to see if I can get other hints.”

“ _Dean...Did they look alright?_ ”

He could hear the clear worry, and he wished he could have reassured him, but he had to tell him the truth.

“They got beaten. In fact that fucker even strangled Sam...I watched and there was nothing I could do!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll find them, we’ll get that son of bitch and we’ll make him pay.”

“Yes, sir.”

He hoped his dad was right. At least he was in town and he could start helping them. John was really a good tracker, and he wouldn’t let a demon keep his sons away.

Inside, Emily was still searching too, a headache was getting to her. Yet she was still going on, but there was so much to read and go through. That guy had written a lot of journals, practically every thought on his mind.

“You’re holding on well.”

She turned round to see Hotch coming toward her slowly. “Yeah, it’s complicated, I guess we’ll need luck.”

“You’re always calm, we never you snap,” he pointed out.

“Well...I handle my emotions better than others I guess.”

“Really?’

She titled her head to the side. “What? You think I’m too cold to show any emotions?”

“No. I think you’re not telling me everything.”

“Neither do you.” They remained silent for a short moment. She looked at him right in the eyes. “You know what I feel? I’m worried for Reid and that young man, and for those people who will get killed while we can’t do anything! I feel powerless. And that idea of...An unforgiving God, it is...It’s scary. It reminds me that I could go to Hell as well.”

“Don’t think like this, you’re letting this come to you.”

She looked around and saw no one was listening. “You never feel any embarrassment? I know your wife and you are going to divorce but you’re really not...” She trailed, unsure of her words.

“I do, often I wonder what people would think of me. But I don’t say I would sacrifice what we have. Anyway, I’m the adulterer, you’re not married.”

She could have kissed him, but they were still shy and a bit unsure, and the situation didn’t give any space to romance. He had felt attraction for her from the very first day he met her, and it had been clearly reciprocated. Yet he always pushed it aside, he was a married man, and he still loved Haley. As for Emily, she never tried to make a move, she had understood very soon he wasn’t that kind of man. It was after Aaron had discovered his wife was cheating that he had felt so angry and betrayed that he had been tempted to give in, otherwise he would never have. Then she demanded a divorce and that was when all his conflicts disappeared.

“We are two consensual adults. And Haley will move in with that guy she had an affair with as soon as we’ll be officially divorced. I know what we did wasn’t alright but I wouldn’t change it.”

She nodded. “You’re right.”

She kissed his cheek gently and he replied by kissing her temple. That moment was short but it was enough to give both of them a new energy.

“Let’s go back to work.”

**O o O**

In the cabin, Reid and Sam were watching the screens with fear. The young Winchester looked at his friend who seemed to be in a trance.

“You didn’t have the choice, Spencer.”

“I know but…What if I made the wrong choice?”

“None of them deserves to die, I am sure of it, there are no wrong choices and if you hadn’t been here no one would have been saved. I couldn’t do anything either.”

“I know what you’re saying is right, but I can’t help but feel like I condemned them all.”

“It’s not you. Remember this demon is playing with us. I also should have done better.”

“You couldn’t do anything Sam.”

“Think of this before reproaching that to yourself.”

Spencer grinned slightly at Sam’s words in spite of the situation. Yet it vanished when he remembered his colleagues and Dean wouldn’t be able to do much here but protecting the woman he choose.

“We have to escape, but we can’t just try to jump on him. We have to think of a trap, something that will give us an occasion to exorcise him.”

“We’ll have to get untied first.”

He stopped as he saw the first murder taking place. Sam also hold his breath, horrified. It was all on the screen, Hankle was holding a knife and calling the police. They heard an angry voice talking and they knew it was Charles. They watched entranced, and Spencer began to cry when he saw this. Charles raised the knife and it went at her throat.

“NO!” Sam yelled even if it was useless.

The woman fell dead on the floor and it was her husband’s turn. Reid cried and Sam lowered his head, unable to say anything. They remained silent, what was there to say? They looked at Hankle exiting the place and shortly after, the police was here. They saw some of Spencer’s colleagues too. Gideon was among them, he approached the laptop and, hoping the prisoners were watching, he spoke to them.

“Reid, Sam, if you’re watching, you’re not responsible for this. Both of you have to remember this guy is perverting God to justify murder. He cannot break you; you are both stronger than him.”

Sam looked at Reid who was staring blankly at the screen. He wished he could say something but the words wouldn’t come. That Gideon guy could have been right if their enemy was human, but he was much stronger and much more dangerous. He tried talking to him but Spencer hadn’t answered, he hadn’t seen him like this since his mother’s death. God, he remembered it like it was yesterday, when Spencer had seen his mother’s corpse he had been like a ghost, unable to understand, to scream or cry. Sam had wondered whether or not the boy had lost his mind. When Spencer had finally snapped, cried and yelled, he had actually been relieved, sad but relieved.

“Spencer, snap out of it, if we want to stop this from happening again, we must do something! Spencer, please, don’t give up, I need you!”

The young blinked and finally turned to him. “What can we do?”

“I might have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Haley and Hotch only divorce around season 3, but I changed things a bit. I kinda like the idea of Emily and Hotch being together and having an affair.


	6. Exorcism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm really sorry for the time it took! I'm glad to see this story got more kudos!

It was getting darker and darker outside. It would be the second day Sam and Spencer had been taken.

When they had been told Hankle killed again, Dean cursed himself. It was no surprise, he said he would kill again, but it was still a failure. Seeing this affected him, Hotch decided not to send him on the crime scene. Though Dean wanted to go there he didn’t protest, he didn’t want to give the team’s chief any reason to dismiss him from this investigation.

He had one journal in hands and saw that Hankle had wrote about how his father would force him to hunt animals, and took him to an old shack. He felt a new energy rising through him as he read this: if he went to the same place to imprison Spencer and Sam, then they had a chance! The location wasn’t précised, but somewhere, he could read it was beside a graveyard. He wouldn’t tell the Team, of course, but he texted John.

_The shack could be beside a graveyard. He killed again._

_Got it, I call you once I got something._

Dad was good at this, if someone could find it, it was him. He put down the notebook, acting as if it wasn’t giving anything, and then he realised he was thirsty. He didn’t know when the last time he had eat or drink was. Though he didn’t want to stop his work he couldn’t die out of starvation or thirst. Dean walked in the kitchen to hear a discussion between Morgan and the woman they called JJ.

“JJ what do you want?” Morgan was saying.

“I just want someone to tell me the truth,” she replied with a shaking voice.

“The truth one of you is here and the other is not. See the rest with yourself.”

“Hum, what’s happening?” Asked Dean in confusion while pouring himself some water, wondering why Morgan sounded frustrated and maybe a little angry at his colleague. He thought they were all getting along.

They both turned to Dean, realizing he had entered the room. They both stayed silent until Jenifer decided to explain him, when she was done relating what happened, Dean felt a rush of rage. He put down the glass of water he jut drank and looked straight at her.

“I got the fact _he_ suggested to split up, that’s not your fault,” said Dean in a slow tone, “but what I don’t understand, is why didn’t you search for him after you killed those dogs? It’s not as if you had been hurt! You just hid and let your colleague get kidnapped!”

“I…I panicked, I was afraid…”

“Those dogs were dead!” Exclaimed Dean.

“Okay, that’s enough,” intervened Morgan.

Dean scoffed, turned round and left the room, trembling slightly in anger. He perfectly knew that woman would have never been able to save Reid because it was a demon that caught him but if the killer had been a normal man, it would have been exactly the same. She would have hid and let him confront a killer alone and it infuriated him for Spencer.

Morgan glanced at JJ who looked like she was about to cry. He also left the room, and went to find him. He found the agent in the bathroom, putting some water on his face. Dean saw him and before Derek could say anything he spoke:

“I know what you’re gonna say, but I still think that…”

“…That if she had taken that guy down,” continued Morgan, “your cousin would still be here.”

It wasn’t exactly that but Dean couldn’t explain the truth so he pretended.

“Those persons he killed and your agent too.”

In another time, Morgan would have torn down anyone speaking to JJ like this, but things were pretty unusual right now.

“That idea crossed my mind too. But maybe she would have been killed. No way to know. Listen, what’s done is done, we have to concentrate on finding them, not on our feelings.”

“I know, I’ll get a grip...Thank you.”

Morgan nodded, Dean could see he wasn’t angered at him, it was at least that. The agent thought he just thanked him for helping him to gather himself but it wasn’t that. He heard his phone ring and looked at it: it was his dad. He looked up at Morgan.

“I’m sorry, it’s the Sheriff.”

“It’s okay, join me and Prentiss when you’re done, we’ll continue the reading.”

He nodded and answered the phone, watching Morgan leave and closed the door silently to make sure no one would hear.

“Yes, sir?”

“ _Dean, I found it! I found a graveyard near Eastfield, and apparently there is a shack near it. Are you sure he took them here?_ ”

“Not one hundred percent, but there are high possibilities.”

“ _Okay, I’ll check it out. Stay with them for now, in case something new happens._ ”

“Got it, be careful,” Dean murmured.

“ _Don’t worry for me. Be careful as well._ ”

But he would. They hung down and Dean washed his face, the cool water on his skin felt reviving, really. He felt like they had been at a snail’s pace, but maybe now he had gotten something, maybe it was worth it. He took a deep breath and went to get out when he heard a voice.

“Where is Patterson?”

That was Hotch. Dean’s first thought was to let him know he was here but the tone of his voice worried him. He just remained in here and listened, hidden in the bathroom. He could hear faintly, but he could hear.

“Why?” Someone answered.

“I received a call from the local Sheriff,” Hotch told him. “He called Eastfield police station to talk about Sam Winchester’s kidnapping, and apparently he learned there is no Patterson working there.”

“You’re kidding?”

“No. They don’t know who that guy is...”

Dean didn’t stay any longer. He didn’t have much time! He just opened the bathroom’s window as silently as possible and got out. _Please, don’t let them see me!_ He sprinted toward the impala like crazy.

Inside, Hotch and Gideon had asked JJ where the guy was and she told them he went to work with Prentiss and Morgan, but the latter explained he was in the bathroom last time he saw him. Hotch sprinted out and only saw a car getting away. Hell! He went to his own, he had to try to pursue him! But he perfectly knew the guy had an advantage, he hadn’t even started driving already that this imposter was already getting out of sight.

Hotch drove as fast as he could, they were on the countryside, there weren’t so many turns he could take! He saw another car behind him, one of his teammates, though he didn’t bother trying to know which one it was. The impala was going toward Eastfield and Hotch wondered what the Hell he would do here. They entered a road going through the woods with a lot of turns. He tried to go faster, as he knew the lack of visibility could allow him to escape with more ease.

Dean knew he had to take advantage of the darkness, this was dangerous, but he turned down his backlights, and lowered his front lights as well. He couldn’t turn those down completely. Considering they were in the woods, he could try to find a place where he could hide his car...Maybe the agents would renounce.

Dean saw a crossroad, and went straight toward Eastfield. If he was lucky, the agents wouldn’t know which road he took. There were some random cars ahead of him, he knew this could be his chance. He drove even faster, and passed before another car, and turned on his backlights again. The road didn’t have much lights, he slowed down a bit, with some luck, they wouldn’t find him so easily with other cars around and the darkness.

In his own car, Hotch cursed: now it was impossible to see that imposter! But it didn’t matter, there was only one road for now. He just had to drive a bit faster! It could be dangerous, though. He reached the crossroad when suddenly something appeared before him and he had to stop brutally: some jerk just crossed the road like crazy, blocking his way. Why couldn’t people drive normally! Where did he go? Which road did he take? Morgan’s car was already catching up on him now. He decided to stop the car and got out of it, Morgan stopped his as well, and he and Prentiss got out of it.

“What do we do, now?”

“We warn every cops about what happened, they must find that guy. As for us, we go back, our priority is to find Reid.”

As it seemed like he wasn’t followed anymore, Dean phoned his Dad, explaining him his cover was blown. John told him where they could retrieve each other. At least they could fight that thing together now. He continued to drive, still watching out for any signs of the agents, but it seemed like he had managed to loose them.

It was a relief when he retrieved his dad, it was at the town’s end, John was eagerly waiting for him.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

Dean nodded and explained him what happened quickly.

“Thank God you overheard this,” his father breathed out. “But now, we have work to do, it could be over by tonight.”

Dean prayed his dad was right.

**O o O**

Returning to the cabin was almost scary for Tobias. Usually, he was glad to return home when their mission was over, or to the shelter, but now…He knew the two prisoners had seen what they did. He would feel ashamed when he would see their faces, but he couldn’t tell his father. He prayed God would have mercy and wouldn’t let Charles discover his feelings, and not only his guilt over the murders.

Raphael knew about his feelings. But weirdly, he didn’t seem to disapprove that much. He was simply telling Tobias that desire could be unstoppable for people when they weren’t strong enough. And Tobias was pretty sure he would be weak…Thank God, he had promised Tobias he wouldn’t tell his father about the way Agent Reid would make him feel. He knew what this emotion was, he had felt it, for women and sometimes for men. It was wrong, his father had warned him about sin of lust, and each time he had suspected Tobias was lusting for someone…Well, there had been punishment.

For now, his father didn’t know that he had desired men already, which was good, because his father would have punished him harder. Wanting a woman was wrong, but another man…If Charles discovered how he desired agent Reid, both the prisoner and himself would suffer. He didn’t want this young man to suffer more than this already, neither because of him, nor because of those wrong wants he had. But he couldn’t help it, there was something so gentle in him, with an elegance and a sort of melancholic beauty, the young man was captivating. And Tobias had seen how Raphael had grazed Spencer before taking his lock picking tools. He remembered how the angel had grazed his temple and trailed down to his chest. Slow, gentle, sensual gestures…How he had wished he had been the one touching Agent Reid like this…

“What are you thinking of, boy?” Charles’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“No…Nothing, I’m just…”

“Still trembling because we punished sinners? You’re such a runt. I’m going to take a walk through the woods. Watch those two carefully, got it?”

Tobias lowered his head. At least, his father had no idea what was really happening in his mind. When he entered the cabin, the first thing he heard was Spencer’s voice.

“Tobias? Is that you?”

“Hum…Yes?!”

He then saw that Sam Winchester was completely still, his body limp and his head down. He immediately kneeled before him.

“He collapsed, I think he didn’t have enough food or water!”

Tobias immediately gave water to the prisoner who was barely able to drink. It was true Father didn’t allow them to eat that much.

“But you seem better…”

“Sam is bigger than I am, he needs more food and water than I do.”

After giving him some water, Tobias started untying him. He would need his free hands to eat, but as soon as he started to undo his bounds, the prisoner started collapsing down, and Tobias had to lie his tall frame of the ground not to have him fall down.

“Maybe you should let him lie down for some times,” Spencer suggested.

“I can’t, my father will come back, and if he sees…”

“Tobias, please, look at me…”

And he did, he turned his head to look at Spencer Reid, and that hopeful smile the young man had made his head twirl a bit.

“It’s gonna be okay…”

That was when Tobias suddenly felt a sharp pain in his jaw. Pain made the demon take control again, but before he could act, Sam Winchester was pinning something burning and atrociously painful against his vessel’s forehead. A cross! That damn bastard had been wearing a cross, probably around his neck!

He struggled like crazy, but the pain the religious artifact inflicted upon him made him weaker against the human, and he could hear Spencer Reid starting to pronounce the exorcism. No! Those little bastards tricked him! But he had his own tricks!

Retreating back into the human’s body, he released control completely. Though the contact of the cross was still hurting, it was now bearable as he wasn’t the one directly in contact with it. He called for Charles to kill those heathens, and let him take action. And he did.

The man struggled with much more energy and released one of his arms, punching and pushing Sam hard, making the young man roll away, and making the cross fall down. Charles also punched Spencer hard, making the chair and the bound hunter fall down, and cutting off his exorcist chant.

“Spencer!”

Sam was about to attack Charles, but the demon, not under the Cross anymore, sent a wave of energy at him. The young man was sent against the wall brutally and the demon hit Spencer hard.

“I give it to you, that wasn’t bad! Tobias totally fell for it, and even I wasn’t alarmed. But the game is over.”

Still maintaining Sam who was helplessly trying to fight against the invisible hold, he smirked at Spencer.

“I thought of letting Tobias have you, poor boy is all troubled by you. But maybe I will kill you, after all, I don’t need the two…”

“NO!”

Sam’s yell echoed through the room and the demon was suddenly pushed away by an invisible force, something he hadn’t seen coming. Sam felt the hold on him lessen and disappear; he extended his hand and knew this was their only way out. Now, he had a grasp on his powers, he would use those! He focused, put all his fury, all that…that thing he felt right now, into it. He pinned the demon against the closest wall, the headache grew already, making his skull throb. He didn’t know how to summon that willpower, but now that it was here, he would use it as well as he could!

The demon threw him a hateful look, he couldn’t control his vessel’s body anymore, but he still had powers! He threw an opposing force to the young Winchester who winced: the kid didn’t know how to really use it! It was like a child trying to use a sword like a metal club! Sam closed his eyes: the headache was getting worse and worse! The demon smirked and was starting feel his own power winning over, when he felt pain another kind of pain.

He heard the words, the painful, familiar words of an exorcist, which Spencer was yelling once more like crazy in the cabin. The demon roared and both brothers saw black smoke springing out of Tobias’s mouth.

This stopped Spencer’s words and Sam released the pressure and stumbled. The headache was horrible, he could hardly see straight. But he saw Tobias Hankle falling on the ground. He stumbled toward the keys the man had let drop and kneeled, half fell before those.

“Sam?! Sam are you okay?”

“Yeah…”

He started undoing the handcuffs, but then his vision spun and this time he lost control of his body. He just fell on the ground, his head hitting the ground hard.

“Sam!”

He looked down at the keys, those were close to his hands. Though he struggled a bit, he undid the handcuff. Immediately, he kneeled to Sam and checked up on him. He was still breathing, his skull was bleeding a bit, but he wasn’t in danger. He sighed in relief. Finally, he was free and Sam would be okay.

“Hey, stay with me, alright?”

He laid him on the side, in a secure position, when he heard some noise. He turned to see Tobias who was starting to get up. A burning anger appeared on the man’s face, making Spencer’s stomach churn: the demon was gone, but Charles was still a killer! He had to restrain him right now! He rushed toward him and pushed their captor roughly against the wall before he could stand up. Charles crashed with a yelp and Spencer winced as he felt a sharp pain in his foot. The log had done damages!

He went to punch him in the face but Charles pushed him away. He barely had the time to dodge a blow and elbowed his captor right in the face before he could grab him, and punched him right in the plexus. Though the blow made Charles back away, pain spread through his hip again and made him stumble. The man took that opportunity, and grabbed Spencer to throw him on the ground. Reid crashed on his side and rolled on his back to see Charles taking his gun out. With his good feet, he gave one hard kick to his enemy’s wrist, enough to make him yelp and release the gun.

The weapon fell on the ground and Spencer threw himself at it. But his opponent was fast. Charles and he struggled for it, the man gave Spencer one punch, making him release it effectively.

Spencer saw with horror his captor pointing the gun at him.

A big ‘BANG’ was heard, but it didn’t came from the gun Charles was holding. The door had been kicked open violently, distracting his attacker completely.

“STAY WHERE YOU ARE!”

With that, a shot echoed and Reid saw Charles falling on the ground. Reid looked behind him to see John and Dean holding their shotgun. Spencer sighed in relief : They were here!

“Dean, take care…”

“SAM!” Dean kneeled to his little brother before John could finish his sentence. Their father went to Hankle to see he was half-conscious, and Reid released a new sigh of relief.

“He is exorcised already,” he just breathed out.

Hearing that, John kicked him hard on the head to make sure he wouldn’t wake up soon. From what Dean told him, that guy didn’t need the demon to be a killer.

“You’ll pay for what you did,” the man grumbled.

“It’s okay, the demon left. Sam should be fine, he is just knocked out…” Spencer stated as John helped him to stand.

Dean looked at him and nodded, seeing his brother was breathing normally and starting to merge. John and Spencer kneeled next to him, their dad looked at his younger son to see he was already coming back to his senses. He felt a bit lighter at this: Sam wasn’t badly injured.

“I told you, he’ll be fine, we should put him somewhere else.”

Nodding to this, Dean turned to Spencer and realized he as also in a bad state even though he was conscious; he hugged him, a gesture Reid returned eagerly.

“We were so worried about the two of you. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just my foot.”

Dean released him from his grasp while John put a gentle hand over Spencer back and spoke to both young men.

“Take care of Sammy, okay? I’m tying that bloody fucker.”

Spencer breathed in deeply as he watched Sam slowly opening his eyes. Dean noticed something was wrong.

“What is it?”

“The demon is maybe gone for now, but I hardly recited the exorcism half-way. I think it just fled away before I could really send it back to Hell.”

John brutally threw Hankle on one of the chairs and closed his eyes as he heard this. He knew that could happen. Either the demon would come back to his previous host, either it would search another victim.

“Then the mission isn’t over, sons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to review, I really like to know what you think of the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
